NarcissaxTomRLove Potion
by UchihaLuv9
Summary: i randomly Chose Narcissa and Tom Riddle on a Random HP Generator. The subject randomly chosen was Love potion.


Love Potion

Tom RiddlexNarcissa Malfoy

Again this is a Randomly chosen pairing and Subject lol enjoy

Narcissa drifted through the hallways yelling at the small house elfs to clean faster. Today was wednsday, the Dark Lord would be visiting for there anual meeting. Luicus was out on one last quick Death Eater mission and Draco was still at school. She huffed while letting herself fall back onto the large black sofa. _These boy's aren't even here yet they still leave messes I am finding just now..._

She sat up straight hearing the door behind her open swiftly and close. Her husband must have finished his task with time to spare. She smoothed her shirt out and stood turning in his direction.

"Now tell me why I am having to clean up after you, being your wife not your nanny." She spat to the wrong person.

In front of her stood Lord Voldemort but he seemed to be hiding in his original body at the moment.

"Oh? Your husband doesn't seem to appreciate you much does he?"

She didn't know whether to answer or continue to be silent. He reached into his robe's pocket and pulled out a tiny vile filled with a purpleish colored liquid.

"I assume he is just lazy when it comes to that.." Narcissa had cleared her throat.

He began walking towards her vile now open letting a highly addicting smell flow through the room.

" I think he will learn that I am not the type of women to stand around while he does everything and expects me to be happy about it." She said her confidence beaming.

" Oh yes. I agree Narcissa."

Voldemort smiled sickly only feet away from her now.

" Thank you, My Lord. It means a lot to me that you also see through his pitiful disguise" She backed up but ran into the wall. " I would like him to return home soon so I may tell him so myself"

" Narcissa, I want you to be a good girl and drink this for me."

He thrust the bottle into her hands making sure she wasn't going to drop it before he let go, smile still plastered on his face.

"uh, erm.. No thanks I really should be off to get Draco." She said pushing the bottle back into his cold hands.

She tried to walk away but he pinned her there.

" No I think that I will have someone get him for you. Drink." He said once again but this time he took the liberty in grabbing her jaw and forcing the bottle into her mouth.

She made a choking sound at first but allowed the drink to slide down her throat. It tasted of citrus and mint.

"That's my girl." Voldemort spoke indifferently pulling away the empty bottle and tucking it back into his robes.

Narcissa tried moving away again but she stumbled into Her Lord instead. Her vision was begining to feel fuzzy and her body had a tingling sensation.

" Now kiss me."

She gasped. Not because of what he had said but because she was now leaning up into him and pulling his lips to hers. He snuck his tongue into her mouth and started to explore the inside of her mouth. Their bodies were mashed up together and she could feel him pulling her even closer. Narcissa tried to pull away but her body would not let her, infact it seemed the more she tried to fight it the more intimate she began to get with him.

" Are you not satisfied, love?" Voldemort asked mockingly.

He threw her into the wall and began leaving bruising kisses up and down her neck. She caught herself in between moans and mentally cursed herself for it. He took her hand and guided it down farther and farther until she was now being forced to carress his personals. Throughly disgusted she scrunched up her face and blocked out all the noises going on around her. She thought of her husband and the child they both had conceived. Smiling she began to take a trip down memory lane. Draco's first birthday, her and Lucius's wedding, When she had caught the Muggle flu and both her boys were there to take care of her. She smiled and opened her eyes to see a confused Voldemort still having her stroke him.

" I'm sorry my Lord. I just realized something." She tore her hand away from his grip and backed out of his embrace. " Love truly is the strongest antidote to any pety love potion you force upon me." She hissed and walked out, leaving him there to mourn her rejection alone.

She still had a smile on her face while she grabbed her coat and left the house. She was going to get HER son, that her and Lucius had made out of love. She truly did not care about how angry the dark Lord himself would be when all this sunk in. She was happy with herself for being able to stand up to him. She was happy and no amount of anger and jealousy could ever take that away from her.


End file.
